Truth or Dare without the Truth
by Acropen
Summary: SPITFIRE: Artemis and Robin have a little fun with Wally's hypnotism, at the expense of the League. But Artemis' fatal mistake leads to a more-than awkward confession. *This fic was requested by mrdbznarutofan.
Spitfire *requested by mrdbznarutofan*
Genre: FLUFFF. and humour.  
Summary: Wally, Artemis and Robin go to a magic show on their day off, much to Wally's dismay. During the last act of a hypnotist, Wally couldn't keep his voice down any longer making the performer very irritated, and making him the next volunteer.  
Words: 1,703

"So you're telling me," Robin interrupts as Wally flips through channels, "that you don't remember anything?"

Artemis, Robin and Kid Flash had arrived at the cave from a magic show, courtesy of Zatanna. She passed on her tickets to the three of them after she and her original companions, Kaldur and Megan, were suddenly sent off on a mission.

"Nope. Not a thing," Wally replied as he continued to flip through channels.

"You don't remember being asked to go up on stage and be hypnotised?" Artemis says with eyebrows raised.

"Artemis, please." Wally scoffs. "There's no such thing as hypnotism. That's just hocus pocus crap, like magic."

Robin and Artemis turn to each other. Robin shrugs then smirks with a gesture towards Wally. "Want to try it out?" he whispers to Artemis.

* * *

Artemis smirks, "Only if I get to go first." Robin stretches out his hand and allows her lead. Artemis bites her lip and quirks her brow, "All I have to do is say Simon says right?" Wally suddenly tenses up.

He quickly shakes his head and then stares at the two of them. "What was that?"

Both Robin and Artemis stare wide-eyed at Wally. Robin suddenly nudges Artemis, "Quick. Make him do something."

"Simon says.." Artemis bites her lip in quick thought as Wally tries to stand up, "get us pizza?"

In a blink of an eye Wally disappears. Robin narrows his eyes at Artemis, "Really?"

Wally quickly reappears before them with a box of pizza in his hand. He stares at the box then drops it on the coffee table, "Ah! What did I just do?"

Robin turns to Artemis again. She shrugs, "What? I'm hungry." She walks over the coffee table and takes a slice. "Let's see you do one, Boy Wonder."

"Oh, no nononoo." Wally waves his arms at them. "No more."

"Don't mind if I do," Robin smirks. He turns to Wally with a grin "Wally," Wally quickly covers his ears, "Simon says steal Clark Kent's glasses."

Wally, with no time to complain, speeds off towards Metropolis. Artemis raises an eyebrow to Robin, "Who's Clark Kent?"

Robin grins, "Sorry, inside joke."

Wally comes back with a pair of glasses in hand. He stares at the glasses then throws it towards Robin, who catches it flawlessly. "Ah! This is like a messed version of Truth or Dare! But without the Truth."

Robin studies the glasses then puts it on. He smirks at Wally then turns to Artemis with his arms crossed, "Your turn."

Wally's eyes widen, "Oh, no. I'm out-"

"Simon says stay," Artemis quickly spurs out and Wally roots to the spot, much to his dismay. Robin snickers and Artemis turns to him, "That doesn't count."

Robin grins, "Necessary evil."

"PLEASE! Can't I just do truth?" Wally shouts.

"Alright, Wally." Artemis shrugs and points her pizza at him, "I'll let you pick truth." She takes a bite as Wally sighs in relief, "Simon says bring me the Lasso of Truth."

Wally's shoulder quickly slumps, "You have got to—"

Wally swiftly leaves again. Artemis turns to Robin, "So do you think the hypnotism is more of a muscle thing?"

Robin walks over and picks up a pizza, "I'd like to deduce it so." He takes a bite and talks with pizza shoved to the side of his mouth, "It's amusing to think that Wally's screaming apologies at Wonder Woman while he steals her lasso."

Artemis snickers as they take another bite of their pizzas. Wally comes in a second later, lasso in hand. "NOT." Wally hands the lasso to Artemis, "COOL."

Artemis grins, "I'm surprised you managed to do it after all, baywatch." She takes the lasso from Wally and feels it in her hand.

"It was not easy, ok?" Wally complains as he slumps on the couch, "Wonder Woman was in the middle of the ring when I got there. The whole island tried to catch me!"

Robin walks over to Artemis and takes a feel of the lasso as well, "I'm betting the League's after your ass right about now."

Wally glares at the two of them, "I am so ready to tell them about you two."

"And that you're hypnotized?" Artemis grins.

"Nope."

"Wally, come on." Robin rolls his eyes at Wally. "You can't be this stubborn."

"Simon says streak around the Hall of Justice." Artemis suddenly blurts out making Wally widen his eyes before he zips off again. Artemis turns to Robin, "Sorry, that was your turn."

Robin smirks, "I'll allow it."

Artemis takes another pizza and sits on the couch with the lasso beside her. She hunches over towards Robin. "Do you think he's coming back?"

"He should. His clothes are here." Robin laughs and sits next to Artemis. "Why'd you want the lasso?"

"Spur of the moment thing." Artemis shrugs. "Figured out what you're gonna ask yet."

"I know all of Wally's secrets. I've got about a million things."

"Remind me never to be on your bad side."

"You know, even on a good day I won't hold back right?"

A bolt of lightning appears in the room before it leaves again. The two sidekicks turn to the ground and Wally's clothes are gone. "He came back alright," Artemis scoffs.

Robin's wrist computer suddenly beeps and he stands up. He presses a few buttons before his voice hitches, "Well time to go." Artemis raises an eyebrow. "Message from Bats. He knows what's up."

Artemis laughs heartily, "I'm guessing Wally was yelling that it's all our fault while he ran around the Hall."

Robin chuckles as he walks out of the room, "I'm going to hack the surveillance cams before my stuff gets taken."

"Hey!" Artemis calls out, "I deserve copies." Robin waves a hand at her as he leaves the common room and goes through the Zeta Tube.

Artemis started to flip through the channels when Wally comes back in civvies. "You're still here?" he asks, disappointed.

Artemis raises an eyebrow. She takes another bite of her pizza before she turns back to the TV, "Simon says get me a soda."

Wally was suddenly handing Artemis a can of Root Beer. Artemis takes it graciously while Wally was still shaking his head in disorientation. He stares at her with his arms crossed, "Alright, I'll bite. How do I get unhypnotized?"

Artemis mockingly cocks her head to the side, "I don't think that's a word-"

"I don't care!" Wally screeches. "I just want this to stop."

"Simon says sit down." Wally sits next to Artemis. He turns to her with a confused look. Artemis turns away from him and flips to a sitcom, "Look, all I wanted was to watch some TV today." She smirks, "You're little ordeal was just a side dish." She puts the remote on the table and leans back on the couch, "Besides, I'd rather be here when Ollie comes for me than at home."

Wally quirks his mouth, contemplating on her words, "So no more orders?"

Artemis grins, "We'll see."

Wally narrows her eyes at Artemis who proceeds to eat her pizza and watch TV. He turns to the TV but something quickly catches his eyes. The lasso was wrapped around Artemis' finger. He turns away and watches her from his peripherals, "Sooo.."

"Wally, I can make you shut up," Artemis warns.

Wally leans back into the couch, allowing him to see Artemis better without her noticing, "Where's Robin?"

"Went home to hack into the Hall surveillance."

"He what-" Wally scoffs. He mentally shakes his head to remind himself he had a play here. "I mean, so you and Robin enjoyed the show, huh?"

Artemis shrugs, "It was alright."

Wally watches the rope glow after her reply. "You two were talking a lot during the show."

Artemis takes a bite, "I guess."

"What were you talking about?"

"You." Artemis was too engrossed in the show and her pizza to notice what Wally was upto.

Wally pouted his lips, immediately expecting bad things, "What about me?"

"Robin was asking if I've asked you out yet."

Artemis suddenly registers what she just blurted out. She turns to Wally who's staring at her with wide eyes. She still doesn't feel the lasso around her fingers.

Wally blinks, "Why would you ask me out?"

"Because I like you," Artemis' eyes widen and drops her pizza that Wally catches in time. He stares at her from below her eye-level. "And Robin said girls can ask guys out." She quickly slaps her hands to her mouth and feels the lasso on her face. She freaks out and throws it away towards the common room's doorway.

Where Wonder Woman stood with her arms crossed and foot impaitently tapping on the floor. Artemis' eyes widen even more and Wally follows her gaze before he gulps at the sight of Superman, Flash, and Oliver behind Diana. She glares at them, "My lasso wasn't created for teenage hormonal predicaments such as this."

Flash picks up the lasso and hands it to Diana. He then zips off to Wally, "If you're going to ask her out, now might be the only chance you'll ever get."

Oliver steps up with a frown, "Schedule it months from now because you two are going to do serious community service for this."

Artemis quickly grabs Wally's wrist, making him turn to her. She whispers to him, "Simon says get us out of here."

Wally quickly picks up Artemis and sidesteps past the League before they knew what hit them. To their defence, they never expected the two sidekicks to attempt an escape with the League present.

Artemis was seeing rapid blurs when Wally spoke to her, "Where to?"

"Somewhere the League won't find us," she quickly replies.

Wally scoffs, "That's impossible." He turns away from the path in front of him to steal a quick glance down at Artemis. He grins at her "But I know a place where the League won't find us for at least a few hours."

Artemis turns to Wally with eyebrows furrowed, "Are you seriously asking me out right now?"

"No way," he replies, grin still intact. "I'm just giving you time to ask _me_ out. Like Robin said, girls can ask guys out."


End file.
